


Swimming Through Despair

by LeeHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Anime, Character Death, Fan Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHeart/pseuds/LeeHeart
Summary: So essentially this is an AU where Asahina becomes the Main character of the first game, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc





	Swimming Through Despair

“Hope’s Peak Academy, the school for the best of the best, the elite, the top tier. All those who graduate are almost guaranteed spot in the career field of there choice.” or at least that’s what the advertised, of course you couldn’t just apply for Hope’s Peak, no they send out scouts to find the best of the best in the categories they’re looking for. And while I kind of hoped I would be scouted for my great donuts cooking skills, I was of course scouted as the Super High School Level Swimmer. But that was a few months ago, today is my first day at Hope’s Peak Academy  
Or At least that’s what I thought, because the moment I stepped onto the grounds of Hope’s Peak everything sort of went to black… and I woke up in an empty classroom, by myself. “What’s happening?.” I mumbled to myself as a stood from the desk I was sleeping on. I looked around the room a little bit more, and I was right it was completely empty. It was basically a normal classroom desks lined neatly, and a large closed brown door. I slowly walked toward it, and tried the handle. Surprisingly it worked, and I walked through into a brightly colored hallway.  
I sort of meandered for a bit, looking around, trying all of the doors, but none of them worked. To be fair there were quite a lot of them, and trying all of them one after another wasn’t really going to help.”Hmm, maybe I should try something else.” I mumbled as I just walked down the hallway, this time ignore the small doors. Then I saw a group of people standing together in the entrance hall. “Hello?” I called out to them, they all turned around in surprise.

* * * *   
There were thirteen of them in total, I actually recognized a few of them, Oogami Sakura and I had met a few times, mostly at agencies who were trying to scout us, the other ones I recognized were Sayaka Maizono, and Junko Enoshima, I’d never met them person but Maizono was a famous idol, and Enoshima was a fashionista, who’s face was plastered all over magazines… to be fair she did look a bit different than those pictures. The rest were all just strangers to me.  
After we all made some brief introductions, they informed me of what they were doing, they were all pretty confused because it seemed like I wasn’t the only one who passed out. What also seemed very odd was the fact that we seemed to be locked inside the school, all of the windows were covered with sheets of metal, and the entrance hall door wouldn’t open. As we were discussing all of this another student entered the hall.  
His name was Makoto Naegi, and he was the SHSL Luck, and I really didn’t know what that meant but he explained that Hope’s Peak does a raffle every year and if your name is chosen then you are allowed to attend the school as the SHSL Luck, which sounded pretty cool. Once again everyone made another round of introductions and explained the problem to Naegi.  
And then there was a loud Dinging coming from what looked like a small tv. We all turned to look. I couldn’t really see what was on it but I could hear it instructing us to head to the gym, because it had a big announcement. Maybe this was the headmaster? I wasn’t sure, but I did know that there was something off about the voice, it was pretty high, and yet so ominous… as we headed toward the Gym I noticed Oogami walking by herself. Which was weird to me, where people avoiding her on purpose? I do get that she can come across as a little bit intimidating, but that’s no reason to not include someone.   
I ran over to her “Hiya.” I said in a slightly hushed tone.  
“Hello.” She said continuing to walk. We walked the rest of the way to the gym in silence, but I think I saw her smiling a little bit.

* * * *  
We entered the gym but realized that no one was waiting for us. There was a stage which upon closer exception we realized had a podium and microphone. And then something really strange happened… A large black and white teddy bear popped out from behind the podium, and gave a sinister high pitched laugh Upupu…  
He then proceeded to explain to us everything. We had all been chosen because of our talents, to stay inside Hope’s Peak forever. Which I know very well I wasn’t told about. We can’t be can’t be cut out from the outside world. I was in complete shock… but this bear, Monokuma, wasn’t finished.  
Our new “headmaster” told us just how we could get out of this place… it was disgusting. He wanted us to kill each other, he explained the rules to us. We would need to kill someone and try and get away with it. After someone was murdered there would be a period where we could investigate, and after that there would be a trail, and we would have to try and find out who the murderer was… if they were caught they’d be executed, and if not… then we would all be murdered…  
We all started to panic, saying things like, “No.” or “This can’t be.” but Oowada who was standing at the front of the gym ran towards Monokuma.  
“I’m going to grind you to dust.” He shouted, lifting Monokuma off the ground.   
“Eeek, It’s against the rules to attack the headmaster.” Monokuma shouted, trying to wiggle free from Oowada’s grasp.  
“Shut Up.” He shouted back. But Monokuma didn’t say anything he just started making a low noise.  
“Get rid of it, Now!.” Kirigiri shouted from behind Oowada. He then threw Monokuma up into the air. And he exploded, the stuffed bear exploded. Then another Monokuma popped up from behind the podium.  
“Consider that a warning.” I don’t know what kind of person thinks that was a warning but he really seems to be sadistic… He then handed out our electro student ID’s, they were basically a hybrid between a student ID and a student handbook… and after that, he just...left.  
This… this can’t be, this can’t be real. We can’t actually be expected to kill each other… and thus we were just left there, dumbfounded, and afraid of everyone around us.

Prologue End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey So I know this is pretty short, but like the prologue in the game is really long, and I just wanted to get past it to the main character switch. Also I'm working really hard to understand Asahina's character, So I can write her more efficiently. Hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter One will be out soon!!


End file.
